


Sanvers going to a Pride event with theirs others best friends

by Amanda7902



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda7902/pseuds/Amanda7902
Summary: Maggie and Alex was going to the pride event with their other best friends Sara lance-shapre and her's wife Avalance-shapre
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer





	Sanvers going to a Pride event with theirs others best friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is story is about Maggie and Alex going to a gay pride events with theirs others best friends

it is couples days till the pride events that Alex and Maggie was going to be met up with theirs others best friends Ava and Sara Shapre - Lance at the event they got Married Couples Months ago and both of Alex

and Maggie was in the Wedding as maid of honor for Sara and Ava and Alex say Maggie when we going to ask ours best Friends Sara and Ava to be in our wedding and Alex say Maggie when they are at our's

place for dinner Ok Maggie. it was couples hours later that Sara and Ava come over to Maggie and Alex's place to theirs best friends and have dinner with them since they have not saw Alex and Maggie Snice

Theirs wedding . also Sara and Ava need to tell Maggie and Alex about Sara going to be a baby and That Sara and Ava want Maggie and Alex to be god aunt to theirs baby and Alex and Maggie was ready for

their others best friends Sara and Ava . also Maggie just walk up to her's fiancee Alex Danvers pull her into a passionate kiss on her's lips also say i love you Alex so much for rest of your life you are stuck

with me Alex. and Maggie and Alex hears someone knock on the door and Maggie say Alex i will go Answer the door to let our's best friends Sara and Ava in to our's place for the dinner and Maggie let theirs

best friends Sara and her's wife Ava into the front room also Alex say hi Ava and Sara. and Ava and Sara say hello Maggie and Alex how are you two doing and Alex and Maggie both say that we are doing good

p>also been doing some wedding plans and we would love for you and Ava to be in our's wedding as Bridemaids and Ava and Sara both say that they would love to thank you for ask us to be in your wedding

also me and Sara have something to ask you and Maggie and Sara say we are going to be a baby also we would love for you and Maggie to be god aunt to our's baby and both of Alex and Maggie say that

we would love to be also thank you for ask you to be and Alex say why don't we all ride in one car to the pride event so we can let you and Sara met Maggie's other best friends Arizona and her's Callie Robbins-

Torres at the pride event and Ava and Sara that is great ideal to ride in one car to the pride event . also Alex say Kara and Lena are plan on to come to the pride event they are going to be us met up there at

the pride event too. it was couples day later and Sara and Ava to be come over to Alex and Maggie's places so they all can ride in one car to the pride event to met up with our's other best friends

Arizona Robbins- Torres and her's wife Callie Robbins- Torres they all get into the car so they can get on the road to get to the pride event in Boston we all will have so much fun on our's road trip .

it was couples hours later they all made to the pride event and Sara say to the group that she had to go to the bathroom also she gave Ava a kiss on her's lips five Minute Maggie saw her's others best friends

Arizona Robbins-Torres and her's wife Callie Robbins- Torres and Arizona say hello Maggie and Alex how are you two doing and Maggie say that they are doing good also we have been doing some wedding

plans with help from Alex's sister Kara and her's girlfriend Lena Luthor it is so much fun to plan it just wait till me and Alex get Married also i would love for you Arizona to be my maid of honor in my

Wedding and Arizona say yes Maggie i would love to be your's maid of honor thank you for ask me to be your maid of honor on your's big day and Maggie say i don't have anyone to walk me down the Aisle

on my wedding day and Arizona say yes you have someone to walk you down the Asle on your wedding day and Maggie say who is it Arizona and Arizona say Maggie my day Daniel Robbins will be walk you

down the asle on your's wedding day and Maggie say thank you Arizona for doing that and Callie is very Lucky to have you as her's wife and Arizona say Maggie thank you for say that it means so much to 

me that you would say that Maggie . and then the rest of the group come up to Maggie and Arizona include Kara and her's Girlfriend Lena Luthor that they just got there . they all cont walk around the pride

event till it was over and they all went to get some pizza to eat at Pizza inn get some pizza was enjoy spend some time with both set of theirs best friends Ava and Sara and Callie and Arizona after they all got

eat their's dinner Callie and Arizona say bye to everyone then their went home . then Alex and Maggie and Sara and Ava made back to Alex and Maggie's place also Sara and Ava stay in theirs guest room for the 

night cause they both was very tried . and Maggie say Alex i have good time with our's best friends and Alex say i have good time today with our's best friends just wait till we get married so i can call you Maggie

my wife - Rest of our life Love you Maggie so much and Maggie say Alex i love you so much too. Alex i want to start a family Together i'm open to us have kids now Alex and Alex say wow Maggie do you really

mean it Maggie and Maggie say yes Alex i do means it i have been really think about it and only person i can see me a family with is you Alex cause i love you Alex for rest of our life . and Alex just pull Maggie on

theirs bed and start to undress Maggie also Maggie was doing the same thing to Alex finally they was undress start to make out with each other on the bed then Alex start kiss Maggie hole body up and down

she was play with Maggie's pussy and lick it too also Maggie say it feel good Alex don't stop doing it and it was Maggie doing the same thing like Alex was doing to her make her feel love from Alex Since 

Maggie just made one of Alex's dream come when Maggie told Alex that she want to start a family with Alex . thank you for the read the story my match.


End file.
